


Stay a Little Longer

by Strange_Fascination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Fascination/pseuds/Strange_Fascination
Summary: Dean wants Cas to stay.Inspired by the Brothers Osborne song.





	Stay a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This song is by the Brothers Osborne. You should listen to it while you read. Lyrics are in bold italics.

**_Something like a strong wind is coming over me_**

**_Has got a hold of me, yeah_**

**_Thinking and doing things I shouldn’t be_**

**_Really I shouldn’t be_**

__

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Dean laid back in bed, arm over his eyes, trying not to think about him. But it was like that old adage ‘don’t think of a pink elephant.’ The more he tried not to think about Cas, the more the angel invaded his thoughts. 

_Not again._ He told himself. _It’s over._

Yet he found himself praying. “Cas?” He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

**_Give it one more call_**

**_It’s one more “whatcha doin right now?”_**

**_It’s one more trip to my side of town_**

**_And you walk right in_**

**_It's one more here we go again_**

__

“Hello, Dean.” Cas had materialized only seconds after the prayer, like he had been waiting for it. He wordlessly walked over to the bed, shedding his shirt as he did so. Dean reached for the whiskey on the nightstand. They each took a swig. 

**__**

**_One more drink leads to another_**

**_You slide up close to me_**

**_Tear the t-shirts off each other_**

**_Your hands all over me_**

__

Cas wordlessly slid his arm around Dean’s waist, and Dean’s went around Cas’s neck, hands practiced after several times of doing this. Whatever this is. 

**__**

**_I tell myself I’m not in love_**

**_But one more time is not enough_**

__

With every kiss, with every thrust, Dean kept repeating _this isn’t love. This isn’t love. This isn’t love._ Like thinking it enough would make it true. 

And they were all tongues and teeth and moans and desperation as they rode each other to completion, never a word. Because words would make it too real. 

__

**_One last kiss and then you’re a goner_**

**_And I’m here wishing you could stay a little longer_ **

__

And then Cas was zipping up his fly. He put on his trench coat. Then he kissed Dean, that soft, chaste, final kiss he always gave him before departing. 

Then he was gone. 

And Dean tried not to feel a sense of loss at that. 

__

**_So calm and so cool, yeah I try to be_**

**_Like it don’t bother me_**

__

He, Cas, and Sam were in the car a couple days later, working a case. Like nothing had happened. A snarky comment, some bad singing. Trying not to hold a glance too long. Trying not to stand too close. They interviewed people, they went to the library. Cas took off to get intel from other angels. 

And then night fell. And Dean got that same feeling again. That conflict. 

_No._ He told himself. _It’s over now. That was the last time._

__

**_The last time was the last time_**

**_Until I’m all alone_**

**_Then picking up the phone_**

**__**

But he knew he couldn’t fight it. And didn’t even put up much of a fight this time. 

“Cas?” He prayed. 

In a blink, Cas was there. 

And the cycle continued. 

**__**

**_One more here we go again_**

__

When it was over, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. As Cas picked his coat off the floor, Dean’s heart began to rip to pieces. Again. 

_Just say something._ He told himself. _Just say it._

“Cas?” 

Cas looked at him, a little shocked. It was an unspoken rule that they didn’t exchange words during these…whatever this was. 

But that was over now. 

“Dean?” 

“Could you…” And Dean was almost in tears with the shame of what he was asking. 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Stay.” Dean swallowed hard, ready for Cas to tell him no. Ready for all the reasons Cas couldn’t. Ready for anything except-- 

“Okay.” 

**_Stay a little longer_**

__


End file.
